Cache memories may be affected by both intermittent and permanent errors, which affect the performance of the system and may limit the lifetime of the system. Also, occurrence of errors may increase at low voltages, such that operating a system at a low voltage to save power may reduce the reliability of the system. Accordingly, there is a need for cache memory management techniques that provide error protection.